Waking Dream
by Half Demon Alchemist
Summary: Okay, Ed officially needed someone to pinch him. Was this real? Was this really happening? It all just felt like a dream, but it wasn't. It was real. And he had to give an answer to the man standing -or rather, kneeling- before him.


**Hey there! This is a fic inspired by the song Waking Dream by Natalie Walker, I hope you enjoy! Warning: much fluffiness ahead! Don't forget to review, and I'm sorry if this sucks, I don't usually write fluffy things. And yes, this is rather short, but I hope you like it anyway! And I wrote this forever ago (literally) and just forgot to post it. Whoops.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, never have, never will.  
**

_**Waking Dream**_

Okay, Ed officially needed someone to pinch him. Was this real? Roy had called him into some fancy restaurant, for some random surprise date. That in itself was normal enough, Roy liked doing those types of things. But there was something weird... Something different about this date. Roy was sitting at the table, in his finest suit, an air of nervousness around him which was odd, but not unreasonable.

The first half of dinner had gone smoothly, the steak Roy had ordered for Ed was fantastic and the conversation had flowed nicely, as if it was just an ordinary date like the ones they had gone on so many times before, and Ed thought maybe that's what it was, just an ordinary date.

But now, half-way through dinner, Ed's heart was pounding frantically in his chest and he felt as if he was in the corner of his dreams. Closing his eyes, he tried to control the blush he knew was raging on his cheeks violently. Ed knew he couldn't stumble here. This was no time to mess up, and he had to think about this carefully. His answer could change everything. And so he just sat there in his chair, his eyes closed as he pondered his reply, although he already knew what he wanted to say.

But right now, he was lost in his thoughts, his head. Ed was a twenty year old man, he knew he shouldn't be so... _Afraid_ like this. Part of him kept telling him that if he opened his eyes, the wonderful sight that stood -well, kneeled- before him would vanish in a wisp of smoke. As if it was nothing more than his imagination playing tricks on him. The blond supposed it what he had seen had made sense, but everything else in his life had gone so wrong, had gotten messed up in some way, what if this did as well?

The faint feeling of fear that buzzed in his heart was unreasonable and unwanted, but Ed couldn't stop asking _why_ _him_? He had been nothing but trouble during his days in the military, he was loud and brash, and over-all, he couldn't even use his alchemy anymore. He didn't regret that decision he had made, but it was a known fact that he couldn't use alchemy since that day years ago. So _why him?_

If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up, not in the slightest. No, if this was a dream, he'd rather just stay asleep and indulge himself on this fantasy. Slip deeper into this dream... This ecstasy. And so, safe inside his mind he remained just trying to sort out the facts from the false. Really, what was happening made sense, he knew it did. The part of him that thought it was a mere lie told him that if he opened his golden eyes it would all be gone, and he would wake up as a scared eleven year old boy missing his arm and leg.

Ed knew it had to be true, this wasn't a dream. He wasn't a scared eleven year old boy, crying and yelling for his mother and brother to come back. He wasn't the uncertain but determined twelve year old boy who joined the military despite what everyone else had said and protested. He wasn't the fifteen year old boy that was losing hope after searching for so long for something that everyone said didn't exist. And he was no longer the eighteen year old boy that had fought his hardest though all the worry and the hopelessness that consumed him.

This was really and truly happening.

The blond knew he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever, well, not in this particular situation anyway. And so, after what had felt like hours but in actuality had only been a few seconds, he opened his eyes and a smile spread on his face when he saw that it was in fact, reality.

"So, Ed, what do you say?" Roy asked him with from his spot on the carpeted floor with a bashful yet confident smile, his obsidian eyes shining brilliantly with hope.

Edward looked at the man before him, propped on one knee as he held out a blue velvet box that held a plain yet elegant silver band. And oh _god_ he needed someone to pinch him right now, but he already knew this was real. Looking from the box in the gloved hand to the slight blush taking to Roy's pale cheeks, Edward finally concluded that this really wasn't a dream, and he did in fact, have to give an answer.

The answer was given and Roy stood as Ed practically tackled the older man in a hug, and the ring was slid over Ed's tanned finger as Roy pressed a kiss to Ed's chapped, smiling lips. Ed may not be able to use alchemy anymore, but that didn't stop Roy from loving him with everything he had. No one had ever thought that the Flame Alchemist would find someone he wanted to settle down with, but after years of dating Edward, the raven-haired man -and everyone else- concluded that Edward was just... Different than the others, in every way.

Roy had lived a great thirty-four years of his life, but well, never in his life had he been so glad to hear the one syllable word of _'yes'_.

_End_

**I hope you liked it, don't forget to review (or just tell me it sucked).**


End file.
